


Снарри-порно-канал: вечерняя трансляция

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эксперимент: что будет, если сесть, открыть ворд и, не имея в голове ни одной идеи, начать писать пвп.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снарри-порно-канал: вечерняя трансляция

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: мышь-медуница

***

— Северус, еще…

Поттер облизнул пересохшие губы. Его глаза потемнели, губы казались алым мазком на порозовевшем лице.

— Чего ты хочешь? — вкрадчиво спросил Северус.

Он сидел на корточках возле лежащего на ковре Гарри. Член бесстыдно покачивался, указывая на то, чего хотелось самому Северусу, но спешить он не собирался.  
Иногда мальчишку так приятно было помучить. Сладкая для обоих пытка, делающая их встречи особенными. Запоминающимися. О да, Поттер не скоро забудет то, как горят его щеки, шея и даже грудь, пока Северус вколачивается в его податливое и жадное тело.

— Тебя…

Поттер уже задыхался. Он нетерпеливо потянулся за поцелуем, но Северус припечатал его к полу.

— Я здесь, рядом. Чего ты хочешь?

Северус задумчиво обвел пупок, пощекотал темные завитки волос, спускающиеся по животу Поттера к паху.

— Отсосать тебе?

Поттер застонал. С ним было так легко. Он мгновенно заводился, когда Северус говорил непристойности. И чем грязнее — тем сильнее он шарил руками по простыне — или, в данном случае, полу, — тем чаще дышал, тем более голодным взглядом смотрел на Северуса. Взглядом, который говорил о том, что для Поттера — хотя бы в это мгновение — не существует никого другого. Именно этого взгляда жаждал сам Северус.

— Трахни меня! — Поттер жадно всматривался в лицо Северуса. Над верхней губой выступила капелька пота. Северус наклонился и слизнул ее.

— Если ты хочешь мой член, тебе придется самому взять его, — шепнул он, не в силах оторваться от огромных, смотрящих на него с восторгом глаз.

Он отстранился и сел, небрежно прислонившись к стене. Было неудобно. Не глядя, похлопал вокруг себя рукой, нашарил подушку и подсунул себе под спину — так лучше. Поттер облизнулся и привстал. Член Северуса дернулся в предвкушении.

***

— Давай, сядь на него, — прошептал он. — Хочешь почувствовать его внутри?

Поттер кусал губы. Его рука подрагивала, когда он, нависнув над Северусом, стиснул член, направляя его в себя. Северус зашипел сквозь зубы. Тесный. Поттер был такой тесный, несмотря на то, что они занимались сексом только вчера. Несмотря на то, что вчера он трахал Поттера дважды.

— Медленнее, малыш, не спеши, — он стиснул бедра Поттера, не давая ему двигаться, как тот бы хотел — резко и быстро. Отчаянно. Это слово как нельзя лучше описывало то, как Поттер предпочитал трахаться, если Северус давал ему волю. Словно боялся, что их в любой момент прервут и разлучат навсегда. — Вот так.

Неспешные колебания бедер несли с собой истому. Возбуждение кипело, словно зелье на медленном огне. Помешать по часовой стрелке семь раз…. Рывок вверх — бросить крыло бабочки. Вскрик Поттера — поймать губами. Попробовать. Выпить стон. Ощутить на языке терпкость его пота и сладость его дыхания. Едва касаясь, мазнуть поцелуем по шее, когда он запрокинет голову. Готово. Но до того как зелье можно будет разливать, необходимо встряхнуть котел, чтобы оттенок стал из нежно-розового белоснежным — рука Поттера летала по члену, ярко-красная головка мелькала под хаотично движущейся ладонью.

— Кончи, Гарри, — приказал Северус.

Белые капли брызнули ему на живот. Поттер стиснул его внутри — так, как Северус любил, почти до боли, до искр из глаз. Он хрипло застонал и впился зубами в плечо Поттеру, отдаваясь удовольствию.

***

Поттер вздохнул, сползая с его — признаться, затекших — колен. А потом хитро улыбнулся ему — мальчишка!

— Когда ты опять будешь пробовать новый рецепт зелья?

Северус довольно усмехнулся.

— Думаю, довольно скоро. Например… завтра?..

***


End file.
